2012-10-01 Alternate Slip-Up
With October comes more of a chill to the New York evenings than usual. People milling about are more bundled up than usual and some are carrying umbrellas in case the weather reports about rain come true. Not too far from a certain baseball team's stadium...not the Yankees'...things are pretty calm. Someone's unloading sodas to bring into the stadium and looking generally bored. Right up until a glowing red fissure seems to form in the air itself. People start backing away as it grows larger and several humanoid figures come stoping out. Most of them are a bronze color and carrying swords but the largest among them looks like some kind of animated space suit carrying an odd device it promptly sets down. "Make sure I am not bothered," it commands to the others which all salute and begins keeping watch as the space-suit being begins fiddling with the device. Bethany is checking out a venue for a client. That's what she's doing. Something only she can deal with. There is no way that she's, say, ducking her assistant Sal. Just because she doesn't want to hear - again - how she wouldn't have cracked ribs if only she'd gone with the car bomb like he asked... She's around the back of the stadium herself, by the loading docks. In theory, she's alone. She left Gidi blocks back in the Bentley. But, her phone always knows where she is. She's not mad enough at anyone to shut that off. She and Sal argue all the time. And when Beth sees the air split open, she is -really- glad someone knows where she is. Or was, depending on how this goes. She backs up at a cautious pace. So much for flying right into Gotham. Richard Grayson has only recently landed at one of the New York airports and has caught a cab for the trip back. Exhausted, he was intending on using the cab ride to relax, but as they pass the stadium, the disturbance catches his attention. "Stop here," is ordered before he gives the driver a stack of bills. "Drive to this address and drop this stuff off. I have your cab number and your name so if it doesn't get there, I'll be sending the cops after it." Just in case. Those New York Cabbies can't always be trusted. Once he's out of the taxi, he ducks around a corner as there are no telephone booths handy. Making sure he's unseen in the shadows, clothes are quickly changed and left...he'll just have to get more at another time. Nightwing then shoots his grapple gun to help propel him to the top of the nearby building so he can get a better view of what's going on. For Domino, it's business as usual. Running around, chasing leads, getting plastered, and bumping into a downright startling number of people that aren't even from this world (and getting drunk under the table by at least one of them.) So far they've all been friendly or at least neutral, which makes things easier for her. However, it does stand to reason that not all of them out there are the pleasant sort. What would have otherwise been a simple drive through the area becomes something a bit more peculiar as the road suddenly becomes littered with excess amounts of traffic, much of it being the two-legged variety. There's a red glow not too far away, probably what's causing all of the commotion. "Great, just what I needed today." Before doing anything else, she needs a place to park. After that she steps out and walks to the back end of her black Jaguar, swiping a sawn-off shotgun from a cluster of magnetic strips bolted to the undercarriage. As nonchalantly as can be it gets tucked in through the back of her trench collar, nothing more than the handle sticking out behind her. As she starts approaching she taps the side of an ear unit, "Speed six. ..Yeah, I'm gonna be a bit late." Wiccan is just doing as close to a routine patrol as he can get, no muggings or robberies today, and only one crazy person in a homemade costume trying to terrorize (with a waffle iron of all things) today. That is until there is that red light and the people in armor. "at least I am already n costume this time." He says to himself as he aims his flight towards the people stepping out of the fissure in thin air. When he gets close the teen hero drops out of the air lightly with his short staff in his right hand faintly crackling with electricity. "Gentlemen, I hope you have permits for those weapons." Because flight suits tend to attract attention, Rhodey has opted for his athletic attire today. A football jersey and loose track pants. It's a venture that normally meets with limited success. When you have more metal parts than fleshy ones, attracting attention is something that's hard to avoid. He's also holding an S-Phone in his hand, through which an older man is barking at him angrily. "Sal. Sal! Listen to me for a sec. I'm like... fifty feet from her signal. I'm gonna hang up now. No. No. Yes. No. Sal, I'm hanging up." And finally he does, just as he rounds a corner and almost bumps into Bethany. "Hey," he says, sliding his phone into a slot in one of his cybernetic arms. He smiles, focused enough on Beth that he doesn't immediately see the weirdness that's at the edge of his peripheral vision. "Uh. Sal sent me. He said... some things I'll let him repeat to you later. How's it--" Man falling from the sky. Attention grabber. Suddenly, Rhodey's noticing an awful lot of strange stuff. "...what the hell is going on here?" Those weird broze creatures start to menace anyone that gets to close, sending some people flying with punches and kicks. Their leader continues fiddling with the device but is apparently growing frustrated with it. "Piece of junk," he growls, smacking the side of it. When Wiccan appears, the creatures turn to look his way. They all babble at him, apparently lacking the ability to speak english. When the leader glances up, he accidentally hits a button on the machine and then curses. "Oh no..." Before those monsters can even attack Wiccan, the fissure in the air grows larger and energy arcs off it. Suddenly, bolts of that energy blast towards Wiccan, Jim, Bethany, Nightwing, and Domino. The world whites out and each will feel like the Earth dropped out from under them. When the world stops spinning and sight returns...well, they're not in Kansas anymore. Or New York for that matter. Where it was a chilly New York evening before, its now a warm and sunny day. None of the buildings are the same either. Even that baseball stadium has been replaced with one called 'Central Stadium'. At least it all still seems like Earth. The fissure is still there. And the creatures too. The space-suit looking one looks around quickly. Spotting all the people that came though the rift, it yells in frustration. "Gaaah! We weren't supposed to come back until we claimed that world for Master Senti! Kill those humans!" it demands. This prompts those bronze creatures to salute before charging at Wiccan, Jim, Bethany, and Domino. They haven't seen Nightwing yet. Well. That escalated quickly. Bethany has a light semi-automatic pistol holstered under her sweater. Heavier gun in her bag. Stun gun in her bag. But the best part is what's in the pocketses. Some people see you off with flowers. Some people see you off with wine. Before Bethany left for Madripoor, Rhodey brought her a case of the cutest little hand grenades. The moment she realizes she's being attacked, she plucks one out, pulls the pin, and tosses it into the oncoming attackers. She does NOT throw like a girl. "What the..." is murmured at the blast of energy that hits him and he prepares to be hurled or fried...but that doesn't happen. Not really. After the spinning and his eyes readjust, Nightwing still looks about and frowns. He's not as familiar with New York as he is Gotham, but...something isn't right. He tries his comm unit, "Anyone hear me? Titans? Oracle?" before the robots attack. If they don't see him, well, that's even better. He's going to use that to his advantage as Nightwing works his way towards the guy with the remote control. Bolts of energy are hard to dodge, especially when they seem to have already locked onto a target. Domino has enough time to shield her eyes and voice an abrupt yelp before the vertigo hits, momentarily stumbling in place as the world comes back into clarity around her. "..The heck..?" The initial glance suggests that she's not the only one to have been 'pulled' into whatever this is. (Another timeline..? Crud, she's watched the third Men in Black flick.) Also of peculiar note is that among the select few that have also gone on this weird trip, one of them she recognizes. And a bunch of them she doesn't. Perhaps more importantly, the one she does recognize is throwing something at the oddly dressed beings. Three guesses what that might be! No warning needs to be given for her to seek cover them promptly make a dive for it, the pump-action going right back into her hands before she rolls across the ground. "Whatever you guys did, I didn't appreciate it!" The menacing bronze creatures get a hard look as they start to attack people. The first spell that comes to Wiccan's mind, got to love those force fields, dies on his lips as he ends up a lightning rod for bolts of energy from the fissure. "Not good." Is all he can croak out as he feels the world fall away, not something he is too unfamilier with given his tendency to fly and teleport around all the time. Wiccan is lucky enough to be the closest too the bronze creatures when the attack order comes, goody. As he is rushed he holds up his staff in front of him and decides to throw finess to the wind to start with and just fires a bolt of lightning since he does not have to use a spell to do that. Of course it's after he has tossed the lightning bolt at the foremost of the bronze creatures he sees something get thrown out of the cornor of his eyes, and while he does not know it's Miss Cade that tossed it yet he can still guess whats going to happen. He quickly dives away from where the grenade is tossed and starts chanting, "Forcefield,Forcefield,Forcefield!" "Good Lord... What the hell? I think I'm gonna throw up and I don't even do that anymore." After taking a half-second to catch his breath and observe his new surroundings, Rhodey is convinced. "Sal's gonna be pissed..." he sighs unhappily. "No time to remotely activate a suit of armor and fly it in. If that's even possible. Hey, nice toss." He rips a tear in the leg of his pants and draws his sidearm from a Robocop-style hip holster. A compartment in his forearm yields a standard-issue combat knife. "Okay. This should be good." Unlike the others, he doesn't immediately rush into the fight. After all, the enemy is already coming to them. So he holds his ground, charges his optic laser, and fires an energy blast directly into the bundle of bad guys. Then, while he waits for the grenade to go off, he wraps his arms around Beth and puts his back between her and the explosion. Jim Rhodes pages: Don't know how tough these guys are, but the optic laser has an Arsenal rating of 4. In a cut through things way rather than an explode or demolish things way. Sorry, Nightwing. The line is dead. Just static. You're outside your call zone. The creature with the device sets it rightside up and starts fiddling with it as Nightwing approaches. When he does notice Nightwing, the creature turns quickly. "Stupid human! Die!" it grunts, firing bolts of energy from its hands at Nightwing. These are nice and dodgeable though. The lightning bolts from Wiccan and optic laser from Jim send creatures flying, sparks erupting from those struck as they tumble to the ground. The grenade hits one in the head and is caught by another. The creature looks at it curiously and then... BOOM When the smoke clears, the bronze creates are mostly laying in sparking heaps on the ground. Seems like they're robots judging by all the electronic bits. The space suit monster doesn't seem too harmed though. It yells in frustration and stomps a foot. There's a gold glow on the ground and from it rises more of those broze creatures. "Kill them! Kill them! Kill them!" the lead monste demands. The creatures charge but before they can get too far, the roar of a motorcycle engine stalls them. And then the motorcycle appears, riding by some of the creatures and knocking a few over. It comes to a stop near Wiccan and the rider gets off. He takes off his helmet and...well, Bethany and Wiccan will recognize that face as a certain best friend of Wiccan. "Who's throwing this party and forgot to invite me?" he asks. Yes, sounds the same too. Bethany's grateful for the shelter. Rhodey's a very useful guy on all counts. However, it's no relief that those are robots. Grenades should cause a lot of screaming and panic and mayhem. And they certainly shouldn't result in... a net value of nothing. When Axiom - as she knows him - shows up, she's momentarily baffled. She didn't see him back at the stadium. Of course, this here is a stadium. That looks a lot like... well, that explains it. "If I run into myself," Bethany murmurs to Rhodey. "I am punching myself in face for not staying home." Nightwing drops and rolls to avoid the bolts, "Not in my planner for today, sorry!" He then tosses a batarang at the robit. Not that it will do too much, but the electric pulse that it will emit might actually do something. Or not. It's an attempt, at least, and maybe a distraction for him to try and grab the remote. Not knowing the others brought here, they're kept in his periphery as he tries to stop this attack. Alright, the boss dude can summon more robotic minions, good to know! He's also likely the best chance that everyone here has of getting back to the right time and/or place, which means he's a bit less in Domino's sights for the meantime. From her spot of cover she rises up over the top edge, sights down her shotgun, and fires off a rifled slug at one of the mechanical misfits. Before waiting to see what good it does (or doesn't) do she racks another shell in and fires upon a second before retreating back to cover. They haven't fired back yet but who's to say that they don't have that option? Clear a path to the big guy first so that they won't get interrupted during 'negotiations.' Interrupted, like by this other kid flying in on a motorcycle. Dom still doesn't have a clue what's going on around here but there is someone else she could try to coordinate with. There's Bethany. "Fancy meeting you here!" she calls out with a visible grin. Wiccandid not rush into the fight, he was going to try and talk the bad guys into surrendering. Really. He swears it. Aftr the grenade goes off he drops the forcefield he bubbled himself in and pops back up again to a standing position floating with his feet just inches above the ground. Wiccan blinks at the motorcycle a moment and then says, "E...Axiom?!? How? When?" He stops while firing another lightning bolt at some of the new bronze robot things and noticing for the first time the change in the stadium's name. "Nevermind, should have noticed earlier, not my world. Any chance you know these guys or are they not native as well?" A few stray bits of shrapnel travel far enough to hit Rhodey, but at this range all they do is cut into his jersey and scratch his vibratanium exterior. "Tell me about it," he grumbles as he lets her go. "At least we have backup. -And- they seem to have crowd control handled. Mind covering me? I'm going after the big guy." And that's it. No more talking. He takes off at at a run, his pistol brought to bear so he can pop off a few shots as he advances. He's not slowing down, either. He's taking the fight directly to the Big Bad. "Hey! You wanna scrap? Try me on for size." Domino's shots send a good handful of those robots flying backwards, sparking and adding to the piles off destroyed robots on the ground. Of course the wrecked ones are starting to just break apart into little motes of golden light. Thankfully, Nightwing's electric batarang staggers the boss and stops him from summoning more. The device is about the size of StarkPad but the monster evades losing it. Right up until Rhodey's shots make it stumble and send the device flying. Of course if Nightwing gets it...well, that's not English or any language that makes sense. At least it has the same basic interface as a StarkPad. The monster turns to face Rhodey and snarls. "What the hell are you?"! 'Eddie' looks at Bethany and then Wiccan in confusion. "What..." he pauses when he hears Wiccan. "Great, so it is real. Well, I'll help you guys take these Exers down since those two are keeping the Muter busy," he says, taking out a weird looking object of his own. He fastens it to his waist and it ends up a belt. 'Eddie' strikes a little pose. "Henshin!" and with a flash of light, gone is the plain old teenager. He's replaced by a figure in blue and white armor. "Kamen Rider Axiom. Let's make this showy!" he declares, leaping forward and into the fray. Judging by the martial arts moves being thrown at the robots, that's definitely not the same teen Wiccan and Bethany know. The broze robot creatures get right back to charging at the heroes that aren't fighting their boss. Nightwing grabs the Starkpad...or whatever it is and blinks at it. Not English or any language he's seen. Great. Maybe he's dreaming and still in the taxi? Looking to the others who seem to be battling and talking to someone else who's shown up, he just starts...punching buttons to see if something comes up that he can recognize. Something like an 'off' command for the robots. Bethany goes for the biggest gun she's got on hand - as one does, of course - and starts picking off the bronze mooks to give Rhodey a clear area to go after the boss. He's a weapon all on his own, which is always appreciated. "Domino, nice to see you. This is not a secondary interview," Bethany calls across the field. It is not a date, either, but if it were... so far it'd be a good one. "I'd sure hope not, the first one went well enough!" Dom calls back to Beth. Another quick update on the field conditions shows a handful of others getting more up close and personal with these machines. Seems like a good time to join in! That spot of cover turns into something she can vault over while rushing toward the rapidly diminishing cluster of baddies, doing more moving than aiming as it's hard for her to miss at these ranges. Shots get taken, chunks of twisted, sparking scrap get punched out of those fabricated bodies, and when the shells are all gone she can still use the shotgun for melee purposes. It also frees up one of her hands for a large bore sidearm. "I don't think these guys did their homework before dropping in!" Wiccan catches himself staring as Kamen Rider Axiom goes into action. "I...he's never going to belive this, and I am never going to let that boy live this down." The magic teen just grins as he lifts a bit higher off the ground and mutters to himself, "Lets give the people a show while Nightwing deals with the big bad." Cue the score by John Williams as the teen mage does his impression of a Tessla Coil while floating a good seven or eight feet above the ground. The bronze robots that are not falling to the hail of gunfire get to play lightning rods for the electric bolts flying from the hands of Darth Wiccan. Once it's had a few seconds to charge, Rhodey's optic laser is good to go. The crosshairs on his HUD light up, then lock in on his target's face. Jim smiles. He's closed his distance, so there's no need to run. He takes slow, measured steps toward his adversary. "I'm a bigger, badder monster," he explains. "And you made me angry. If you send us back right now, I promise not to blow your head up like a melon. Or we could just wait and see what happens when my new pal over there hits the wrong button on your little toy." In the fray with the robots, they're not doing very well. Gunshots send them shattering into shutdown and melting away into gold light. A few jump into the air and try to tackle Wiccan down. Kamen Rider Axiom meanwhile ends up back to back with Domino. "Don't know where you're from N-...miss but you fight about as well as the you I know," he remarks, ducking under a sword swung his way and sending the robot flying with a punch. Soon enough there's only a few more of the bots left. Shouldn't take too long to pick them off. The robot does seem phased by Rhodey's threats. It just grunts and tosses twin bolts of energy at Rhodey. "Hey!" KRA calls when he notices Nightwing. "Gotta destroy the Muter if ya wanna get home!" he calls to Nightwing as the vigilante's button presses bring up all sorts of things like graphs, charts, word processors, a game that looks a lot like a Tetris rip-off, the monster's e-mail box, and more. Bethany's just going to focus on clearing out the smaller guys because she's not in any shape to get close and personal with them. Besides, Domino's the one with the shotgun, and Rhodey's got more firepower than she does as well. It's not the end of the world to play cleanup. Especially when the option is someone else using her to mpe the floor. While he's quite tempted to read some email, if it's in this strange language, it might not be the best idea. Looking over at Rhodes when he calls out the taunt, Nightwing tosses him a grin before he acknowledges the other's instructions. He makes a note of the others, making sure they're all right before he just shrugs and raises the tablet high. It's then slammed to the ground as hard as he can. If that doesn't work, he's prepared to stomp on the thing. "If you know me then you're ahead in this game," Domino says back to Axiom, catching an attack her way with the shotgun guarding the underside of her arm like how a cop would carry a nightstick. She makes sure that it doesn't happen again, unloading a few pistol rounds into the machine then driving it back with a solid kick. "I'll take that as a compliment!" She's happy to let the others handle the leader, dealing with the lesser constructs is worth the price of admission for stress relief! The robots taht took to the air to go after wiccan, they made a tactical mistake. Wiccan already ahs the highground, and by taking to the air they just gave him targets that are not only more important but are also easier to hit without having to worry about friendlies like Axiom and Domino. Wiccan waves his short staff in front of him drawing a semicircle of lightning in the air in front of him from which shots bolts to strike the flying robots. "I fly and throw lighting. The sky belongs to me!" This isn't Rhodey's first standoff. He fires his own energy beam at precisely the same moment as the robot. Then he turns his shoulder in to take his hits. There's no time to avoid them. One bolt glances off of his arm with just enough force to make him growl. The other strikes him directly in his chest. It shatters the plate that covers his arc reactor, which flickers briefly, then goes dark. The area surrounding it is scorched and smoking. The impact sends Jim sprawling in the dirt. He's hurting. He doesn't get up, but he's conscious. Not only that, he had the presence of mind to hold on to his sidearm. "I know another you. So compliment is right," KRA replies. Hearing Wiccan, the armored hero laughs. "And he's just like the him I know," he adds. Between Wiccan, Domino, Bethany, and the Rider, th robots are all destroyed. This just leaves the leader. The leader gets struck by Rhodey's blast and it shatters the monster's dome. Underneath? Well that is one ugly face. "You rotten, disgusting, human!" it growls, starting to get up. The tablet shatters, letting out some nasty smelling smoke before starting to melt away into gold light. It doesn't send anyone home though. KRA is running to check on Rhodey though. "No! That guy! The monster! Gotta destroy him to reverse the rift!" he calls, pointing at the monster. "You didn't say that!" Nightwing finally calls down. Yes, he -can- talk. Looking at the destroyed tablet...maybe there won't be any more robots. He turns again to see Rhodes fighting the big, ugly bad, "Seriously...they already did this back in the 1980's. It's a poor riff of Darth Vader." With that, he charges forward, hoping to bring the butt end of an escrima stick on the guy's temple to at least disorient him. "There's two of me?" Domino suddenly asks, surprised and confused. There isn't much time to worry about it as all of the henchbots get broken down for convenient recycling, leaving a bunch of big ol' heroes and just..one..baddie. She's got her one pistol reloaded in a hurry, the shotgun put away to clear up her hands. It's time to end this. *Ka-Chak!* "I suggest you stand down, kiddo," Dom says with a slight grin around a raised sidearm. Yeah, even while the others start ganging up on him. Sucks to be -that- guy. Wiccan hardly gets any time to revel in his pow...in his victory over the forces of evil before he spots Rhodey laid out on the ground. Not good, very not good. He snaps out of the sparking gloating mindset quick and drops to his feet lightly as close to Rhodey as he can get. Everyone else is ganging up on the BBEG, so he is just going to check to make sure the cyborg man is alive. "Oh, don;t be dead, don't be dead." "War Machine, reporting in. Status is green." He seems a little fuddled, but Rhodey is still in the fight. In fact, he raises the tip of his pistol high enough to draw a bead on the Big Bad. His hand is surprisingly steady, considering his condition. Then he glances down at his chest and winces. "Oooohh. Not good," he echoes. "Reactor is offline." "Take care of him, Wiccan," KRA urges, hoping Wiccan is as magical as the one he knows. He then keeps charging at the badguy, tapping the side of his belt. -OVERDRIVE!- comes from the belt and the armored teen's feet glow. The monster doesn't seem intimidated by Domino's gun. In fact it starts to charge up an energy blast only to be struck by Nightwing's attack and sent staggering. KRA jumps "Combo Rider Kick!" and strikes the monster in the chest. The monster goes flying and then explodes, the explosion taking the shape of Nightwing's own logo. Seconds after, the glowing fissue shifts to a blue color and takes on a more circular shape. KRA stands from the crouch he landed in and lets out a little sigh. "That was pretty crazy," he remarks to the others. "Is everyone okay?" Bethany is about to find out if everyone's okay. She's fine - well, aside from being in the wrong world and all that - but she's got a bigger problem on her hand the minute she gets close enough to hear that Rhodey's reactor is offline. She tucks her gun away for the moment, there are enough of those around, and drops down to talk to Rhodey. "That's not good," she says, to buy herself some time to think. "How long do you have and is there any chance of getting it going again?" She's going to have to have a talk with Tony about letting her in on some of these arcane Stark Secrets. Nightwing shields his face with his arms at the explosion, but he does note the shape of his own insignia. Frowning now, he looks to the others before asking...well, more demanding, "What was that? Why did it have my symbol? And where the hell are we?" Now that the fighting's done, the questions can be asked. The last guy doesn't have to be intimidated by what Domino's doing, it still does the trick. Distractions can be useful things, which allows for better set-ups for other people to take advantage of. Like..say, getting kicked like it was going out of style. "Then that happens," she says to no one in particular while tucking the gun back beneath her arm. The only question on her mind now is, why aren't they getting sent back? ..Crud, and there's a friendly down. "Fine here," comes her distracted response, more automatic than something which is given actual thought. Inclining her head slightly toward Rhodey, she asks "What about that guy?" Wiccan has...no idea even where to start if he is going to help Rhodey. Dang, he should have taken classes in Mad Science instead of that class on Norse History at the learning annex. He looks over his shoulder back at KRA when he asks if everyone is ok. "I'm good, but I think War Machine is on battary power here.' He looks back at Rhodey, "I would try something but I have no idea just how incompatable an arc reactor and magic might be...and don't think nows the time to find out." Wiccan looks over at the portal that has now turned blue and swirly. Standing up he takes a step back and says, "Ineedawaytocarryhim, Ineedawaytocarryhim, Ineedawaytocarryhim!" As he finishes off his magic a bluish white light starts under Rhodey and forms into a disk of energy that Wiccan trys to lift the machine man with. He looks to Bethany and can't help but give her a small grin. "Miss Cade, we have got to stop meeting in strange demensions. At least it's beter here than in Niflheim." He looks too Nightwing and shrugs. "A super sentai finishing move, fan service, and an alternate time line as far as I can guess." He answers Nightwing's questions, even if the first two might mean nothing at all to him. "If I take it easy I've got six hours before all my non-vital systems start shutting down," Rhodey confirms. "Tops." To his credit, he's lucid despite being in more than a little pain. Slowly, very slowly, he props himself up on his elbows, then hauls himself into a sitting position. He finds Beth's hand and gives it a squeeze, using it and the energy disk to pull himself to his feet. "Everybody relax. I need to get back to my shop. I think I can fix this, but it's not like I can pick up the parts at Best Buy." Kamen Rider Axiom raises both hands and laughs a little nervously. "Whoa...calm down. That was a monster called a Muter. They're a problem around here and it had your logo because you hit it before I did. So it was like we both kicked it at once," he explains. "As for where this is uh..." he rubs the back of his head. "He's got it right," he points at Wiccan. "The portal there will get you home now that its been stabilized. I'll close it after you go...then I have to go tell the others out Muter problems aren't as done as we thought..." "That I don't have a spare is suddenly a problem." Bethany slides her arm around Rhodey's waist and lets him lean on her. She can managed "Let's get everyone home before that thing closes up. "Good luck with your... whatever they ares," she says to Axiom. This is another thing Sal's going to go off about. First trips to the underworld, then demons, now parallel universes. Arc reactor. Then scotch. Or maybe the other way around. Nightwing looks at the others who got sucked into this universe with him, noting their faces or costumes as best as he can. He then moves over to help Jim as well, "Good idea. Let's get home. It was a pleasure doing business with you all." Alright, here we are. The portal's set to take them back, everything else seems to be under control, and just one wounded to deal with. Rather than jump on back to the proper dimension like she's tempted to do, Domino approaches Rhodey and the others and asks "Need a hand getting back there?" It seems that he's a friend of Beth's, and knowing what she had said before about looking out for those on her team... Yeah, even if Nightwing's offering to help as well! It's better than her ignoring the situation. Be a team player, darnit. Wiccan relaxes when he hears War Machine has at least 8 hours on the clock. Good, he can be a little less neurotic about the man thats half machine not having a working reactor. "Right, ok, so no need for the magic stretcher." He says once people are helping Rhodey walk he waves his hand and dismisses the flying platform. "And everyone else is helping you walk so...thats good cause I am betting you are all stronger than me." Definitely, he would be surprised if any of them couldn't light much heavier weights than his top. Wiccan stands to the side and will wait for the rest of the people to go through the portal before he does, hell if it closes suddenly at least he is the one person that has any chance at all of getting back on his own...maybe. "Yeah. Nice fighting robots with everyone," Rhodey says, still groaning tiredly. "This is neat. Usually when I draw a crowd, they're a lot less helpful." The big man loops an arm around Beth and Nightwing's shoulders. "C'mon, guys. Let's go home. I think I need an oil change." "Good luck back in your world," KRA offers. "And thanks for the help with those guys," he adds. The armored teen offers. Back though the portal, New York City is right where they left it. Police have taped off the area and for good reason. A few of those same broze robots had gotten though. Of course there's melting away into nothingness now. Why? Well, the costumed teenager called Axiom that Wiccan, Bethany, and Nightwing have all seen before is there. He blinks when he sees the others and again when the portal blinks closed behind them. "Uh...hi?" Axiom squeaks, looking at the others in confusion. "Is this a magic thing?" he asks Wiccan. "Something like that." Bethany looks up at Rhodey. "Did I mention how much I don't like knowing nothing about magic?" Right near the police tape, pretty much on the spot where Beth ran into Rhodey, there's a rather average looking older Indian fellow in deep conversation with a plainclothes detective. The moment he sees Beth and Rhodey, he ducks under the police tape - with no interference - and sprints toward them. He makes pretty good time for a guy who's mostly silver-haired and wears glasses. "I send someone after you and you skip town and, what, beat him up?" he complains, quite loudly. "Or did you finally take my advice on the IEDs, just not my advice on the target. Bethany gives Domino a sheepish look. "Sal," she explains. "You'll... meet him. Sal, we need a ride to the shop, thanks." She waves at Axiom. "You have my number if anyone wants to reach us." Nightwing looks to Rhodes as he helps him along, "You'll be all right? I'm happy to help if you need it, but it looks like you're surrounded by friends here." That, and he doesn't really want to be found and detained by the NYC police department. Like most bats, Nightwing isn't fond of the spotlight. Let others handle it. Noting Axiom, he frowns a moment, "How did you get back here?" Hey, if the others want to carry the damaged guy through the portal, that's cool with Dom. She'll follow them through, without having to be a part of the heavy lifting. The recent injury in her shoulder thanks everyone for it! Back to the right world they go, and fortunately she still has a car waiting over there for her. This other guy, Sal, gets himself a quick looking over when he approaches the group. "Right, one thing at a time," she sides back to Bethany with a slight smirk. "Looks like you guys have this all under control, so..you know how to reach me." Places to be, people to threaten, you know how it goes. Wiccan grins and offers Kamen Rider Axiom his hand in a shake before he eventually goes through the portal. "I have questions, I don't have time. Just tell me this, I'm not Zordon here am I? Because that would be cool, but living in a glass tube with Alpha so not the best way to spend a life." Then, he is back in his world. Where he can se the Axiom he knows and loves. "No, it's a Super Sentai thing. Spandex, cheasy specail effects, evil mosnters, and badly thought out plans for world domination. So, typical monday really." He grins at Bethany. "How do you think I feel Miss Cade? It's my schtick and I don't understand half of it." The other half is stuff he does not even know about yet. "Sal," Rhodey groans. "Home first. Scotch next. Threaten later. Bye, everybody." For once, he's very insistant. This is the first time he's ever had to do without an active arc reactor. He's looking a little flustered. He tugtugtugs Beth toward the car and climbs into the back seat, disappearing from view. Wiccan got himself a handshake and a laugh in the other world. "I have no idea what those things are but the you in this world is a Kamen Rider like me. Kamen Rider Wiccan," he explains before the other teen goes back to his own world. Axiom just blinks as Bethany goes off and again when Nightwing speaks to him. "Back? What're you t-t-talking about? I got here and those...creepy things were attacking people then you all showed up," he says, looking lost. He only looks more lost when Wiccan explains. "What?" Thankfully enough, the police are happy to let people go. This was too nuts for them too. Wiccan laughs a little and pats Axiom on the back. "Got sucked into an alternate universe. There was a version of you there that helped us kick bad guy after hitting a few of the bronze monster robot things with his motorcycle. Weird day, oddly relaxing though. Need to go all tesla coil more often." He says with a grin. "How about I explain it all over a snack?" Eddie Resilver nods slowly. "Okay, Wiccan," he says, stepping close to his friend and letting him teleport them away as the others disperse. Weird day indeed. Category:Logs Category:Events